i Will Mend Your Broken Heart
by Kit2000
Summary: He was drinking again. It wasn't the best way to forget the nightmares of the war he faced. Claire had a better plan to make her beloved feel better.


_**A/N So, after writing the 4**__**th**__** chapter of "The Prince and Valkyrie" we decided to have a little rest and write some one-shots =) This one is the first in our list, haha. So, there will be more, as you can guess :eyes:**_

_**We hope you will like it as much as we do :XD:**_

_**Read, enjoy and don't forget to review. Thank you very much in advance, guys. **_

_**And one more thing...If you aren't Claire/Leon supporter or you don't like our ideas for the fanfics- DON'T BOTHER TO READ and We DONT NEED TO KNOW IT!**_

**I Will Mend Your Broken Heart**

Claire came home late that evening. She walked into the corridor of her house and stopped on her tracks when she noticed Leon sitting in the semi-dark living room. Her heart tightened as it sensed that something was terribly wrong.

Leon was sitting in the dark room. The only source of light was the moon, the dim rays of which were coming through the French window. The man looked lost, there was great bitterness and sorrow in his stormy-blue eyes. He was gripping a glass of whisky in his hand.

Claire entered the room and waked to her husband soundlessly. She took the glass out of his hand to his great surprise and placed it next to the bottle, which stood on a table. Leon gifted her with inquiring glance. As a response, she pushed him gently on his chest and forced him to fall backwards, ending up in a half-lying position on a sofa. The young woman sat at his lap and caressed his cheek, feeling a light bristle under her fingers.

Leon didn't say a word, he was just looking at her with so much torture and anguish.

The lady unbuttoned his shirt confidently and threw it open, revealing his bare chest to her view. The man gulped uneasily in response to her daring attitude. She stroked his smooth chest tenderly and stopped her hand on a spot she wanted to reach so much. Claire looked down and held her gaze on her hand, where it was laying. She took it away slowly, bending down her face, and then kissed the very skin, under which his heart was beating.

Leon didn't except her acting so strangely. His face showed total bewilderment, as he froze under the effect of her magical kiss. Just a single touch of hers could make him understand that he wasn't alone and thrown into the cruelty of the real life without mercy. She was there for him whenever he needed support. He had never believed in destiny, but when she came into his life, it took his breath away. It filled his world with so many things he had never known existed. Her love had found its way to his heart, and he didn't even notice when she had become his everything.

Claire broke the meaningful contact of their skins and looked at the result of her efforts. There was a trace of her pink lipstick on the spot she had kissed. The woman smiled to herself, feeling pride for leaving her mark on his heart. Then she shifted her gaze on his face. His eyes still held the same misery and sadness as before, but an almost invisible smile bloomed on his lips.

"You must not drink alcohol, darling. I will mend your broken heart and soon the nightmare of war will leave it without a trace."

Her declaration was said in a very emotional and confident voice. Her eyes were glowing with self-reliance, and Leon couldn't but response his beloved woman. He threw his arms around her slim body and pressed her to his chest tightly, burying his face in the crook of her neck. With one swift motions of his hand, he freed her hair from the captivity of her pony-tail and made the mahogany veil fall loose down her back and shoulders. The man breathed in its floral scent hungrily.

Claire let him have his little moment of vulnerability. She answered his embrace and hugged him in return, placing a gentle kiss on his collarbone.

"My sweet girl, what would I do without you? You are always there to save me," the young man whispered in her skin with tenderness, as he held his wife even closer to his body, never getting enough of her kindness and softness.

"You are the most precious I have, Leon. I shall always come to help you, and support you in everything you do. I will warm you with my love and heal your wounds," Claire answered her husband sincerely, letting out a sigh. She lifted her head up, taking him by the chin to gaze into his dark eyes. She could see her own reflection in them, which was illuminated with the inner glow of the love and tenderness he held and treasured for her in the depth of his heart. Claire felt like charmed by his candour and fascination. The young lady pressed her forehead to his slightly sweaty one, and closed her eyes blissfully, enjoying their special moment of mute conversation. She felt the union of their souls and pleasant yet stirring proximity of their bodies.

The entire whirlpool of those emotions was giving comfort to the young couple. And they couldn't dare to make any move to ruin that fabulous state they were sharing. Only in each other they could derive support and understanding. And all the problems and troubles would be definitely chased away, because they would face and defeat them together.

They were a family.

_**A/N This is it. Review, please? :iconloveloveplz:**_

_And by the way…we don't have an illustration to this one-shot yet, so if there is anyone who can help us to show the heroes of this story in a picture, we will be eternally grateful! :iconimsorryplz:_


End file.
